


Nikt, poza mną

by carietta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Louis, Harry in Panties, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Harry, blowjob, louis w garniturze harry w bieliźnie to cały plot, smut tak wiele, um, zapomniałam pewnie o czymś
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Problem z piosenkami, co do których inspiracje były czerpane z ich życia łóżkowego, polegał na tym, że czasami Harry robił się twardy już przy pierwszych nutach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nikt, poza mną

Od samego rana w głowie Harry’ego kręciły się słowa, do których nie potrafił dopasować odpowiedniej melodii. Próbował je nucić i mruczeć na wiele różnych sposób, ale na nic mu to się zdało. Dobre trzy godziny spędził w ich domowym studiu, przeskakując pomiędzy gitarą, klawiszami i elektroniką, ale to również nie przyniosło satysfakcjonujących rezultatów. W końcu dał sobie spokój, próbując zignorować irytujące, podskórne drapanie piosenki, która jak najszybciej pragnęła ujrzeć światło dzienne.  
Wiedział, czego chce, ale nie miał jeszcze pojęcia, jak osiągnąć swój zamierzony cel.  
Jak się później okazało, rozwiązanie tego problemu było wprost żenująco proste.

* * *

Był już dość późny wieczór, kiedy Harry kończył ozdabiać małe ciasto, jakie zrobił dla Zayna i Nialla z okazji ich pierwszej, oficjalnej rocznicy. W domu panowała niespotykana cisza, ponieważ Louis nadal nie wrócił ze spotkania z prawnikami i Harry miał całe miejsce tylko dla siebie. Co wcale nie było tak fajne, jakby się mogło wydawać.  
Pochylił się nad blatem i zaczął wyciskać krem wokół brzegu ciasta, wysuwając przy tym koniuszek języka dla lepszej koncentracji. Odsunął się, przyglądając się krytycznie swojej pracy. Wziął drugą tubkę, w której znajdował się kolorowy krem i zaczął kreślić nim litery. Mruczał pod nosem, bujając biodrami w rytm muzyki, którą słyszał tylko on.  
Na całe szczęście zdążył odłożyć już wyciskacz, kiedy Louis owinął wokół niego ramiona, kładąc dłonie na jego brzuchu; Harry podskoczył zaskoczony. Gdyby nadal pisał, popsułby całą koncepcję, jaką sobie wcześniej założył.  
— Lou — sapnął, chociaż instynktownie rozluźnił się w uścisku chłopaka, odchylając się ku niemu i zginając lekko kolana. — Wystraszyłeś mnie.  
Louis musnął ustami jego odsłoniętą szyję.  
— Wybacz — wymruczał, biorąc głębokie, równe oddechy. — Co to ma znaczyć? — zapytał.  
Zabrał dłonie z brzucha Harry’ego, muskając palcami tatuaże w jakby wyuczonej pieszczocie, i zacisnął je na jego biodrach.  
Harry przygryzł wnętrze policzka czując, jak palce Louisa wciskają się w miękką skórę.  
— Robię ciasto dla Ni i Zayna — powiedział. — Wiesz, z okazji ich rocznicy?  
Louis znów pocałował jego szyję, tym razem lekko uchylając przy tym wargi.  
— Nie pytam o to — odparł. Wsunął kciuki pod materiał bokserek, odsuwając go nieco, i Harry poczuł, jak Louis przechyla głowę, zerkając w dół. — Tylko o to.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami,  
— Chciałem poczuć się ślicznie.  
Louis zaśmiał się nisko.  
— Więc dlaczego wszystko zasłaniasz, hmm? — zapytał i przygryzł lekko płatek jego ucha.  
— Odbierałem wcześniej jedzenie — odpowiedział Harry, próbując oddychać normalnie, podczas gdy Louis na przemian całował i wgryzał się w skórę jego szyi. — Nie chciałem, _ach_ , nie chciałem, żeby ktoś inny je widział.  
Louis zamruczał, a potem odsunął się od Harry’ego na tyle, aby móc przycisnąć czoło do jego pleców i mieć idealny widok na tyłek. Zabrał prawą dłoń z jego biodra. Przesunął po plecach palcami, łaskocząc, a potem przez chwilę gładził samymi opuszkami skórę tuż nad gumką; Harry przygryzł wargę, próbując się nie zaśmiać, ale z jego ust i tak wyrwał się cichy jęk, kiedy Louis wsunął dłoń pod materiał bokserek i zacisnął ją mocno na pokrytym czarną koronką pośladku.  
— Bardzo dobrze, że je zasłoniłeś — pochwalił go nagle i Harry poczuł, że się rumieni. — Widzę, że to moje ulubione, z tą słodką kokardą. Nie chciałbym, żeby ktoś inny też je oglądał. — Zabrał dłoń, odsuwając się i już Harry’ego nie dotykając. — Ale teraz jesteśmy tu sami, prawda, kocie?  
Harry przez moment oddychał głęboko, a potem odepchnął się od blatu, na którym mocno się opierał. Już miał się odwrócić, kiedy Louis znów się odezwał. Tym razem jego głos był jeszcze niższy i bardziej pewny. Bardziej… umysł Harry’ego zawirował w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego określenia, ale nawet po tylu razach nie potrafił znaleźć niczego, co dobrze oddałoby to budujące się w nim napięcie oraz jedyną w swoim rodzaju siłę.  
— Najpierw je zdejmij, kochanie.  
Harry natychmiast zacisnął dłonie na gumce i zaczął się z nią szamotać, próbując ściągnąć w dół.  
— Wolniej, Haz. Pochyl się ładnie; chciałbym zobaczyć tę kokardkę nad twoim tyłkiem.  
Harry odetchnął głęboko, a potem zrobił dwa kroki w tył, aby mieć więcej miejsca. Zahaczył kciukami o gumkę bokserek i zaczął ściągać je w dół, zginając równocześnie nogi, aż w końcu kucał z bielizną wokół kostek. Po chwili zaczął wstawać, wypinając tyłek w stronę Louisa, i łapiąc się blatu dla utrzymania równowagi. Zwiesił głowę pomiędzy ramiona i zrzucił z siebie bieliznę do reszty, odkopując ją na bok. Nie czuł zażenowania, a jedynie ekscytację. Wiedział, że Louisowi się to podoba i Harry czerpał niewyobrażalną przyjemność z samego tego faktu.  
A potem rozszerzył nogi i czekał. Oddychał głęboko, ale i tak sapnął, kiedy Louis nagle znalazł się tuż za nim. Docisnął biodra do pośladków Harry’ego.  
— Ślicznie wyglądasz, kochanie — powiedział. Wsunął dłoń pod ciało Harry’ego i musnął palcami jego krocze, gdzie ozdobiony koronką penis powoli zaczynał żywo interesować się imprezą. — I nawet się nie schowałeś. Mój śliczny, niegrzeczny chłopiec.  
— _Louis_ …  
Louis pocałował go pomiędzy łopatkami, a potem odsunął się.  
— Teraz możesz się odwrócić.  
Harry natychmiast odepchnął się od blatu, wykonując polecenie. Jakkolwiek schematycznie by to nie zabrzmiało, na widok Louisa zaparło mu dech w piersi. Chłopak miał na sobie szykowne, czarne spodnie od garnituru i koszulę, która należała do jednego z ich wspólnych kompletów, jakie nakładali, gdy subtelnie chcieli pokazać światu przynależność do siebie. Na to miał zarzuconą marynarkę, teraz już rozpiętą, i luźno uzupełniającą cały strój.  
Jednak to wszystko i tak bladło w porównaniu do całokształtu, jakim był sam Louis Tomlinson. Harry instynktownie ruszył ku niemu, pragnąc go pocałować i zaspokoić spalające go pragnienie i tęsknotę, ale Louis uniósł dłoń, kładąc ją na jego piersi. Pchnął Harry’ego na blat, samemu podchodząc bliżej. Stanął na palcach, unosząc głowę i Harry pochylił się, myśląc, że w końcu otrzyma swój pocałunek, ale Louis pokręcił ostro głową. Zabrał dłoń z piersi Harry’ego i zacisnął ją mocno na jego brodzie.  
— Spójrz mi w oczy, Harry — powiedział głosem zupełnie innym od szorstkiego i gwałtownego dotyku. Kiedy Harry w końcu skupił wzrok na jego spojrzeniu, Louis kontynuował: — Jak mocno tego potrzebujesz? — zapytał.  
Harry zamrugał, a potem bezradnie wzruszył ramionami; szarpnął głową i dotyk na jego brodzie nasilił się.  
— Nie wiem, Lou, proszę. _O cokolwiek_.  
Palce rozluźniły się i przesunęły w dół, muskając po drodze drgającą grdykę.  
— Zawsze dam ci to, czego potrzebujesz, Hazza — wymruczał Louis, obserwując ruch własnej dłoni. Harry odchylił głowę, obnażając swoje gardło. — Kolor, skarbie, powiedz mi go.  
— _Lou…_  
Kciuk wcisnął się lekko w skórę i Harry przełknął instynktownie, połykając własny jęk na znajome odczucie.  
— Nie każ mi powtarzać, kochanie.  
— Zielony, Lou — wyjęczał Harry do sufitu. — _Proszę, zielony_.  
Louis uniósł dłoń i znów ścisnął go za brodę, przyciągając do szybkiego pocałunku. Harry zajęczał w jego usta, ale zanim miał szansę zrobić coś więcej niż tylko musnąć jego wargi językiem, chłopak odsunął się po raz kolejny.  
— Odwróć się — oznajmił; jego głos był cichy, ale i tak zdawał się być jedynym, co przebijało się przez szum krwi w uszach Harry’ego. — Rozszerz nogi i pochyl się.  
Harry wykonał polecenie, tylko lekko się chwiejąc przy szybkim obrocie. Jednak zanim zdążył się do końca zapomnieć, odsunął talerz z ciastem na bok, ponieważ mimo wszystko nie chciał, aby jego praca poszła na marne. Oparł łokcie o chłodne drewno i Louis natychmiast znalazł się za nim, dociskając jego biodra mocno do blatu. Przez chwilę zataczał kółka własnymi biodrami przy jego tyłku; materiał spodni nie był szorstki — wręcz przeciwnie, był zadziwiająco delikatny i przyjemny w dotyku, opłacało się dobrze zapłacić za taką jakość — ale samo przypomnienie tego, że Louis był całkowicie ubrany, podczas gdy on miał na sobie tylko skąpe majtki, sprawiło, że Harry jęknął.  
— Cicho, Haz — skarcił go Louis.  
Harry natychmiast przygryzł dolną wargę, oddychając szybko przez nos. Louis przesunął dłoń w górę jego pleców i na moment zacisnął ją na tyle szyi Harry’ego, ale potem jakby zmienił zdanie i przesunął dłoń wyżej, wsuwając ją we włosy. Najpierw dotyk był delikatny; palce masowały skórę głowy, muskając przez chwilę policzek w lekkiej pieszczocie, i kiedy Harry był już gotów mruczeć z przyjemności, Louis zacisnął dłoń na jego włosach i szarpnął ją w bok. Harry wygiął szyję, jęcząc.  
Louis zamruczał z aprobatą, a potem poluzował uścisk i Harry oparł rozpalony policzek o blat.  
— Otwórz oczy, kochanie — usłyszał.  
Całe trzy sekundy zajęło mu ogarnięcie, że przez cały ten czas miał je zamknięte. Kiedy uchylił powieki, mrugał przez moment, a potem sapnął, gdy nagle wszystko zrozumiał.  
W rogu ich kuchennego blatu stał średniej wielkości telewizor, ponieważ Louis uwielbiał oglądać wiadomości sportowe przy śniadaniu i twierdził, że to łatwiejszy sposób na zdobycie informacji niż przeszukiwanie sieci. Sam Harry również z niego korzystał, włączając coś w tle, kiedy gotował. Teraz jednak telewizor przydał się z zupełnie innego powodu.  
Ich odbicie nie było jakoś strasznie wyraźnie, ale Harry był w stanie dostrzec całokształt. Widział siebie pochylonego nad blatem, stojącego w rozkroku z wypiętym tyłkiem, i widział Louisa za sobą, nadal całkowicie ubranego.  
— Spójrz, jak pięknie wyglądasz, Haz — usłyszał. — Cały tylko dla mnie, prawda, kochanie?  
Harry był w stanie tylko stęknąć. Louis nie był chyba zadowolony z tej odpowiedzi, ponieważ wymierzył mu mocnego klapsa w prawy pośladek. Uderzenie było niespodziewanie i Harry sapnął, unosząc się lekko na palcach.  
— Zadałem ci pytanie — powiedział Louis, masując jego skórę i zaciskając na niej palce. Harry znów tylko stęknął i tym razem z uwagą obserwował, jak Louis unosi dłoń i wymierza mu kolejnego klapsa, dokładnie w to samo miejsce. Wcisnął policzek mocniej w blat i poczuł, że coś w jego umyśle powoli zaczyna się rozluźniać. — Haz. — Kolejny klaps, tym razem w lewy pośladek. — Nie myśl, że nie wiem, o co ci chodzi. — Tym razem dwa szybkie pod rząd i Harry zajęczał w głos, wypinając tyłek do dłoni, która ściskała najpewniej zaczerwioną skórę. — _Odpowiedz na pytanie._  
Wprawdzie Harry zapomniał, jak ono brzmiało, ale i tak uchylił usta:  
— _Tak_ — sapnął. — Tak, tak, Lou…  
Louis nachylił się nad nim. W tym samym czasie, w którym jego usta złożyły delikatny pocałunek na środku jego pleców, po kuchni rozległ się odgłos kolejnego klapsa.  
— Grzeczny, Harry — wymruczał Louis, przesuwając wargi w dół jego kręgosłupa. — Uważasz, że zasługujesz na małą nagrodę, hmm?  
Harry nie dostał nawet sekundy na odpowiedź. Miał wrażenie, że krztusi się własnym językiem, kiedy obserwował w ekranie, jak Louis opada za nim na kolana. Nadal w garniaku i w ogóle, co było prawdopodobnie najpiękniejszym widokiem na świecie.  
Harry uniósł się na palcach, a jego automatyczną reakcją była próba rozszerzenia nóg jeszcze bardziej. Louis jednak chwycił go mocno za uda, złączając je razem, i Harry, żeby nie stracić równowagi, cofnął się, wypinając przez to tyłek.  
Poczuł, jak dłonie Louisa przesuwają się wyżej, aż w końcu chłopak wsunął je pod materiał majtek, rozszerzając jego pośladki. Harry wstrzymał oddech i Louis musiał to zauważyć, ponieważ zaśmiał się cicho. Odsunął się na moment, a potem ściągnął z niego bieliznę do połowy ud. Teraz tyłek Harry’ego był całkowicie odkryty i gotowy do…  
— _Tak_ — jęknął, bezradnie zaciskając palce na śliskim blacie. — Tak, _Lou…_  
Chłopak zamruczał i Harry uchylił usta, dysząc, gdy śliski i mokry język pieścił płaskimi pociągnięciami jego wejście. Louis rozszerzył mu nieco nogi i przesunął się w dół, skupiając się przez moment na napiętych jądrach. Harry sapnął i sięgnął jedną dłonią w tył, chcąc wsunąć palce we włosy Louisa, przycisnąć go do siebie jeszcze mocniej, ale ten odsunął się, zanim Harry choćby miał szansę musnąć pojedynczy kosmyk. Uderzył go mocno.  
— Żadnego dotykania — powiedział ostro.  
Harry stęknął jękliwie i kiedy wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, Louis w nagrodę uderzył go po raz kolejny. Wsunął kciuki w szczelinę pomiędzy pośladkami, rozszerzając je, i znów zaczął go lizać. Jakaś część Harry’ego była wdzięczna, że tym razem Louis nie miał nastroju do drażnienia się; wgryzł się w swoje przedramię, próbując powstrzymać głośny jęk, gdy ostry zarost Louisa drapał jego wrażliwą skórę.  
— Kurwa — sapnął, kiedy język Louisa zaczął w końcu go _pieprzyć._ — Kurwa, Lou!  
Louis zamruczał, kontynuując jeszcze przez chwilę swoje ruchy, a potem odsunął się i Harry znów sapnął, tym razem w proteście. Następnym, co ogarnął to fakt, że Louis podniósł się z klęczek i teraz stał nieco z boku. Harry uniósł na niego zamglone spojrzenie.  
— Jak ty się wyrażasz, Harry? — zapytał Louis; głos miał niski i zachrypnięty. — Takie brzydkie słowa z usta takiego grzecznego chłopca, chyba musimy coś na to poradzić, nie sądzisz?  
Harry odepchnął się od blatu jeszcze zanim jego mózg zdążył zarejestrować do końca sens tych słów i już miał opaść na kolana, kiedy Louis chwycił go mocno za biodro.  
— Spokojnie, kochanie — powiedział, przyglądając mu się uważnie. — Zdejmijmy to z ciebie najpierw. — Ukucnął, chcąc najwyraźniej ściągnąć majtki z jego nóg.  
Harry jęknął łamliwie i cofnął się, uderzając plecami o blat.  
— Nie, zostaw — powiedział. — _Proszę._  
Louis spojrzał w górę, unosząc na niego brew, i nawet w tym rozchwianym stanie, Harry był pewien, że za chwilę dostanie palpitacji serca. Nie był do końca pewien, czy mu wolno, ale drżącymi dłońmi spróbował z powrotem naciągnąć na siebie bieliznę. Louis przyglądał mu się przez moment, a potem odsunął jego ręce i sam go ubrał, obejmując na moment ustami główkę jego kutasa, zanim zakrył ją na powrót materiałem.  
Harry wciągnął z sykiem powietrze, gdy nagle przypomniał sobie, że był kurewsko twardy.  
Louis znów stanął przed nim i to w pewien sposób było zadziwiające, że pomimo swojej drobniejszej postury, czasami jego osobowość zdawała się dominować nad wszystkim w pomieszczeniu, zwłaszcza nad Harrym. Louis objął go delikatnie w pasie i przyciągnął bliżej do siebie, a cienki materiał jego spodni w ogóle nie ukrywał twardej erekcji. Harry stęknął i spuścił wzrok na jego usta.  
— Pocałuj mnie? — poprosił cicho.  
Na moment w ciężkim spojrzeniu Louisa zamigotała nutka czułości. Wsunął dłoń we włosy Harry’ego i przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Harry westchnął, pozwalając sobie objąć jego twarz dłońmi, gdy przesuwał językiem po jego ustach, wsuwając go do ich wnętrza.  
Powinno to być obrzydliwe, biorąc pod uwagę gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą znajdował się ten grzeszny język, ale Harry naprawdę miał to _gdzieś._ Będzie musiał pamiętać, żeby docenić ten żart później.  
Gdy w końcu się od siebie odsunęli, nie tracił więcej czasu, i przekręcił ich pozycję tak, że teraz to Louis opierał się plecami o blat, a potem opadł przed nim na kolana. Już chciał odpinać guzik spodni, gdy chłopak się odezwał:  
— Nie w ten sposób, Haz — powiedział cicho. — Poczekaj.  
Harry zabrał dłonie i przyglądał się, jak Louis powoli rozpina sam zamek eleganckich spodni. Szamotał się moment, próbując zsunąć nieco bokserki bez rozpinania guzika, ale Harry nie zwracał na to zbytniej uwagi bo był już zbyt zajęty przełykaniem nadmiaru śliny, gdy przed jego oczami pojawił się twardy i nabrzmiały penis. Czuł, że Louis uśmiecha się krzywo, ale nie uniósł wzroku, żeby się upewnić. Zamiast tego przyglądał się, jak Louis poprawia materiał, wyciągając spod niego jądra. Przesunął kilka razy dłonią po całej długości penisa i Harry jak oczarowany wpatrywał się w to, jak rozprowadza po nim pierwsze krople własnego nasienia.  
— No dalej, kochanie — odezwał się Louis, nakierowując i ustawiając główkę na wysokości ust Harry’ego. — Postaraj za bardzo mnie nie ubrudzić, hmm?  
Harry uniósł dłoń, chcąc złapać penisa przy podstawie, ale Louis zacmokał z dezaprobatą i uniósł członka w górę.  
— Co mówiłem o dotykaniu? — upomniał go.  
Harry opuścił nieco głowę, ale nie oderwał wzroku od penisa przed nim.  
— Praszam — wymamrotał, składając dłonie na kolanach i spoglądając w górę.  
Louis uniósł na niego brew, a potem znów nakierował swojego penisa na jego usta i Harry uchylił je, czekając. Dopiero teraz Louis zaczął się z nim _naprawdę_ drażnić. Przesuwał wilgotną od kropel nasienia główką po jego wargach, rozprowadzając je na nich, ale Harry’emu nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, żeby wysunąć język i zlizać wszystko. Zacisnął dłonie, próbując powstrzymać ich drżenie, gdy Louis _bawił się nim_ , boleśnie powoli wsuwając i wysuwając członek z jego ust, obrysowując ich kontur lub po prostu trzymając go przed nim i tylko przyglądając się, jak Harry pożera go wzrokiem.  
Wiedział, na co Louis czekał. Oczywiście, że wiedział.  
— Proszę — powiedział cicho, kiedy Louis uderzył penisem lekko w policzek.  
Otworzył usta szerzej i wysunął język, spoglądając na Louisa spod półprzymkniętych powiek.  
W następnej sekundzie Louis wsunął się do jego ust, od samego początku narzucając powolny rytm. Harry zassał policzki, próbując utrzymać język płasko, i jak najbardziej rozluźnić gardło.  
Penis był ciężki i ciepły; wypełniał go w sposób, w który wykraczał poza coś więcej niż zwykłe obciąganie. Harry wciągnął powietrze przez nos, wdychając znajomy zapach, i zamruczał z przyjemności. Udawanie, że nie sprawiało mu to satysfakcji naprawdę nie miało sensu; nie, kiedy jego penis drgnął, gdy Louis przyspieszył ruchy bioder, z każdą chwilą wsuwając się coraz głębiej w jego gardło. Harry doskonale znał swoje możliwości. Brak jakiegokolwiek odruchu wymiotnego umożliwił mu doprowadzanie sztuki głębokiego gardła praktycznie do perfekcji.  
Po brodzie spływały mu strużki śliny i był pewien, że za chwilę będzie w stanie dotknąć nosem materiału eleganckich spodni, ale wtedy Louis zmienił nieco taktykę. Prawą dłonią chwycił mocno za włosy Harry’ego, przekręcając jego głowę i zmieniając kąt pchnięć tak, że teraz główka penisa wypychała mu policzek.  
Harry jęknął i odruchowo uniósł dłoń, żeby dotknąć tego miejsca, ale natychmiast opuścił ją z powrotem na kolana. Louis zamruczał i zatrzymał swoje ruchy, zamiast tego przyciągając głowę Harry’ego bliżej siebie i sam dotknął jego policzka. Harry wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze przez nos, gdy Louis uderzył go w twarz w miejscu, gdzie wypychała je główka penisa.  
Ból, który temu towarzyszył był na swój sposób inny — nieco mniej satysfakcjonujący od klapsów, czy ugryzień, ale i tak _dobry_. Harry pławił się w wiedzy, że nikt poza nim nie może sprawić Louisowi takiej przyjemności. Nikt poza nim nie słyszy jego urywanego oddechu i nie czuje jego palców w swoich włosach. Nikt poza nim nie potrafił wydobyć z niego tej obezwładniającej siły i pozwolić mu na zajęcie się sobą. Sprawiało mu to większą przyjemność niż sam orgazm, który zaczął budować się w dole jego podbrzusza.  
Uniósł na Louisa wzrok i pozwolił, aby penis wysunął się z jego ust. Przycisnął je do boku członka, próbując przesunąć nimi po całej jego długości i sapnął z frustracją, kiedy nie potrafił znaleźć dobrego nachylenia. Jego dłonie znów drgnęły.  
— Louis — sapnął; zapominając o tym, że nie wolno mu ubrudzić spodni, przycisnął wilgotny policzek do materiału, odchylając głowę w tył. Twardy członek muskał jego policzek, kiedy Harry skupił całą swoją uwagę na napiętych jądrach.  
— Kurwa, Haz — _warknął_ Louis w odpowiedzi. — Patrz, co robisz.  
Szarpnął za włosy Harry’ego, odsuwając go od siebie, ale Harry przekroczył już swoją granicę na dzisiaj. Skamląc, wysunął język, i musnął nim główkę członka.  
— Proszę, Lou, proszę _proszę_ — mamrotał.  
Louis zacisnął mocniej dłoń i odchylił jego głowę, obnażając smukłą szyję.  
— O co prosisz, kochanie? — zapytał niskim głosem.  
Harry tylko jęknął i szarpnął się w uścisku, próbując przysunąć się bliżej, żeby polizać zaczerwienioną główkę.  
— Musisz mi powiedzieć, Haz — powiedział Louis, trzymając go mocno w miejscu.  
Harry sapnął, a potem tylko spróbował przechylić głowę w lewo, nadstawiając swój policzek. Uniósł na Louisa wzrok i wysunął język.  
Niech nikt nigdy nie mówi, że Harry Styles nie potrafi zdobyć tego, czego pragnie. Louis zaklął i zaczął obciągać sobie dłonią, nie spuszczając z niego spojrzenia ani na sekundę. W głowie Harry’ego kołatała się pewna myśl, _słowo_ , melodia — sam nie wiedział, co dokładnie, ale najśmieszniejsze było to, że nigdy i nigdzie nie czuł większej przynależności, jak w takich chwilach.  
Patrząc na niego, otoczony jego zapachem i smakiem, pozwalając mu na wszystko, wiedząc, że sam też ma nad nim kontrolę.  
Kochając i będąc kochanym, dopełniając i będąc…  
Louis znów zaklął i Harry wpatrywał się w jego twarz — białe, ostre zęby przygryzały dolną wargę, ale z ust i tak wydobywały się ciche sapnięcia, gdy spuszczał się na jego policzek. Chłopak przesunął po swoim penisie dłonią jeszcze kilka razy, przymykając powieki, i Harry oddychał szybko przez nos, zupełnie zapominając o tym, jak sam był podniecony.  
Kiedy Louis w końcu na niego spojrzał, wyszczerzył się, dysząc, i opadł na kolana, praktycznie od razu przesuwając językiem po jego policzku. Harry stęknął w proteście, ale Louis musiał chyba czytać mu w myślach, bo pocałował go, zanim miał szansę chociażby _poprosić_.  
— Mój Harry — mruczał Louis pomiędzy szybkimi pocałunkami. — Cały we mnie; podoba ci się to, kochanie?  
Harry szarpnął biodrami, zaciskając dłonie na kolanach, bo nie wiedział, czy wolno mu je podnieść.  
— Tak, Lou, _takproszę_.  
Kolejny pocałunek, a potem Louis w końcu objął dłonią jego twardego członka; główka wysunęła się za gumkę majtek i chłopak przesunął po niej kciukiem.  
— No dalej, Harry — wymruczał, muskając wargami jego mokry policzek. — Zasłużyłeś na swoją nagrodę. Pomyśl o tym, że jesteś już nieco rozciągnięty; mógłbym cię teraz pieprzyć, gdybyś tak ładnie _o mnie_ wcześniej nie prosił. — Wsunął dłoń pod materiał. — A może ty chciałbyś pieprzyć mnie, hmm? Zsunąłbym nieco spodnie i użyłbyś na mnie swoich pięknych, długich palców… _tak_ , skarbie, mam cię, wyglądasz tak ślicznie.  
Harry na tym etapie nie potrafił rozróżnić pojedynczych słów przez szum krwi w uszach. Wiedział tylko, że właśnie spuścił się na opaloną dłoń Louisa i jedyne, o czym mógł myśleć, to że nie istnieje inne miejsce, w którym chciałby teraz przebywać. 

* * * 

Problem z piosenkami, co do których inspiracje były czerpane z ich życia łóżkowego, polegał na tym, że czasami Harry robił się twardy już przy pierwszych nutach.  
Obserwując, jak Louis próbuje się dyskretnie (na tyle, na ile pozwalały tysiące obserwujących go fanów) poprawić, poczuł się nieco lepiej.  
Potrząsnął włosami i podskoczył kilka razy, a potem zaczął śpiewać:  
— _Who’s that shadow holding me hostage…_

**KONIEC**

**Author's Note:**

> yo - *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=chjDwz0x_0g


End file.
